Don't Fear the Shadow
by Slayergirl222
Summary: Him hires a new minion to help in his cause. Her name is Shade and she can copy the appearance and abilities of anyone. Including our heroes! OC/Him/Powerpuff Girls
1. Chapter 1

Don't Fear the Shadow

Chapter One

Him's Latest Plan

The City of Townsville! This is the very city where crime runs amuck. But not when the Powerpuff Girls are on the scene. And with Crystal, as well as the rest of the Coven Girls on their side, they keep criminals in their place.

In the Townsville bank, a group of robbers run out with huge bags over their shoulders. They all pile them into the back of their van, got into it, and ride off, before the cops could arrive on the scene. But little do they know, there was someone in the shadows waiting for an opportunity to catch them. Crystal looks intently at the van from on top of a tall building, thinking that they are the bad guys. She aimed her spider web at the ready, released 12 threads of it from her wrist, and yanked on them, causing the van to be pulled into her direction. It was pulled onto the top of the same building that she was on. The robbers all climb out of there in panic, only to see Crystal standing there, with her orb at the ready. "What the-" said the first robber, "It's just a chick." "Eat lead, sister!" said the second robber. He starts firing at her, but she had a barrier around her, so the bullets had no effect on her. The robbers were shocked to see that their target remained unharmed. "Okay, that's enough from you," said Crystal. All of a sudden, the Powerpuffs and her witch friends come in from behind her. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, and Princess land in every direction around the area, surrounding the robbers in the process. Crystal's friends, Nancy, Brittany, and Sasha, float right next to her. "Holy smokes!" said the third robber, with a scared voice. "That chick's a witch!"

"That's not all!" said the forth robber. "She's friends with those Powerpuffs!"

"Correction," said Crystal. "I'm a Magician of Light, and you were just comin' with us." She throws the same energy orb at them, trapping all the robbers at once. The struggle to get out, but try as they might, the barrier remained undamaged. One of them got out a bomb and set for 15 seconds. Princess sensed this and threw her tiara at the bomb. It caught it, and went back to her, like a boomerang. She then threw it at Crystal, who caught it with her telekinesis. She summons a portal, and places it inside it, only for the bomb to end up in space where it blows up, causing no harm to anyone or anything.

"Thanks Princess," said Crystal. She and the others began to fly towards the city street, and as soon as they land, the police arrived just in time to take the robbers into custody. But while they were being locked away, Him, the most vile and evilest villain in all of Townsville, was watching them intently from his television set. He was angry for what they were doing.

"Another job well done from both the Powerpuff Girls and the Coven Girls!" said the announcer. "They have successfully captured the Rob Barren Gang, a quartet of thieves wanted for burglary and robbery!" Him squinted his neon green eyes at his enemies carefully.

"We're just glad to be of service," said Crystal. She then turned her head towards her teammates and said, "Good job, girls!"

" '_We're just glad to be of service. Good job, girls!'_" said Him, mockingly. "**Bahh! Blast those magical brats! They disgust me. So effortless! They seem to be unbeatable.**" He then flicked his claw open, revealing the past events of his battles with all of the girls, including Crystal, whom he despises due to the two having the same power level, they have different abilities.

"_Many days have past,_" he said to himself. "_And still they prevail._" He then closed his claw and said, "**Those fools will pay. Especially that Magician of Light brat, Crystal Lee! Whenever I had the chance of victory, all she would do is mimic my only weaknesses and**-" He stops abruptly, having thought of an idea while ranting about how he was defeated by her many times. He then looked at the TV to see his immortal enemy.

"_Mimic_," he repeated. He strokes his goatee in thought, and finally came up with an idea. He then grinned and said, "_Yes._ **It's perfect.**" He then looked at the TV one more time and said, "_Oh Crystal. You and your friends thought that you could defeat me so easily._ _But little do you know, I have found out how to finally rid of you pests_ **forever.**" He then opened his left claw, revealing a shadowy figure, and said, "_And I know just who to turn to._" He cackled at his evil plan, his laughter echoing through his lair.

Meanwhile, in the suburbs, a shadowy girl figure was walking towards her home. Her name was Shade, a girl who was once a normal teenager who wanted people to fear her. This had succeeded when she used a powerful spell book, which permanently changed her, making her into a shadow-like girl, able to take the form of anyone, and mimic his or her abilities. She took advantage of it, making everyone try to guess who is the one and who is the fake one. As she opened the door to her home, she was shocked to see a vortex in place of the floor of the room. As she got inside, she was sucked into it, and she found herself in Him's lair. She was freaked out over the many TV screens, floating rocks and furniture, and tornadoes. As she looked around in fear, a red mist sways by her. She turns into its direction and looked in awe as it forms and materializes in Him.

"_Hello_, **Shade**," he said, grinning at his new guest.

"Who are you?" Shade demanded. "And how do you know my name?"

"_I've been watching you for a while,_" said Him. He disappeared behind a floating streetlight. Shade got up and looked around for Him. He then appeared behind the vanity and said, "_It's a simple game I do for fun._" Shade looked into Him's direction after hearing him from behind her.

"_I simply spy on my victim,_" Him added, "_and get to know them more._" He teleported to her side and added, "_But they don't know, of course._ _I come to them as I_** please.**"

"Is that why you dragged me here," Shade asked, "or is there more?" Him smiled slyly at her, and said, "_I have heard of your ability to mimic ones ability and appearance._ _So I thought I could-_" He chuckled, "**make a deal with you.**"

When Shade heard this, she said, "What exactly do you propose?"

"_A partnership_," said Him. He then looked into his claw after opening it, looking intently at the image of Crystal. He then said to Shade, "_I want you to find and mimic this girl._" He showed her the image in his claw, and said, "_Do you recognize her?_"

"Sure," said Shade. "That's the top magical chick in Tacoma."

"_Her name is Crystal_," said Him, correcting her. "_She is a_ **thorn at my side.**" He closed his claw after telling her this and added with his evil grin, "_I want you and I to work together in defeating this girl and her little_ **friends.** _With my power and your mimicry,_ **we will be invincible.**" Shade heard everything that Him was saying and felt like someone actually wanted her for something that she is well known for. She smiled and said, "I'm listening."

"_Join me,_ **Shade,**" said Him. "_And together, we will destroy those_ **meddling fools.** _You and I will be linked as we work together, my dear._ _Your thoughts into mine, and my mind_ **into yours.**" Shade liked the sound of Him's explanation.

"Deal," said Shade, as she extended her shadowy hand.

"_A wise choice, my dear,_" said Him, with pleasure. He chuckled a little after their agreement had come to pass. He knew that she would listen to him and agree to this moment. His plan was coming into fruition. Shade has joined his cause.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Fear the Shadow

Chapter Two

Shade's Mishap

Twenty minutes after her agreement with Him, Shade went back to the suburbs, and decided to look for the target provided for her. She figured that she would be useful for something, knowing that he would be the right man to cooperate with. She floated to the top of a nearby house and searched everyone, until she came across one home: the home of the Powerpuff Girls. She took a peek inside to see if Crystal was in there.

"There she is," said Shade, as soon as she spotted her. "She's the chick that weirdo wanted me to copy. But it looks like there are other girls too, so I'll have to wait until one of them is alone, then I'll go for the attack." She then mimicked Buttercup by accident and looked at herself in disgust. Him then appeared from behind her and giggled at her for her mistake.

"What?" said Shade, in Buttercup's voice.

"_I didn't say mimic one of the Powerpuff Girls, silly girl_," he said, grinning wickedly.

"Sorry, my bad," said Shade, in Buttercup's voice, as she had her hand on the back of her head in embarrassment. She transformed back to her true form, and looked into the window again, saying, "But I'll do it right this time." She looked at Crystal one more time, and mimicked her. This time she did it correctly, looking like a perfect replica of Crystal Lee. But first, she needed to wait until the right moment for her attack on one of her friends.

Meanwhile, the girls, minus Princess, were having a conversation about the recent crimes lately.

"Man, this stinks," said Buttercup in disgust. "Eversince ol' Him showed up to beat the heck outta Crystal, a lot of bad guys started showin' up. Some of them we don't know yet, the rest we do. I mean, jeez! This is nuts!"

"Nuts is right," said Nancy, while stroking her black hair. "Crime rates have been increasing lately. God knows when this crime spree will end."

"You got that right," said Buttercup, in agreement. As soon as Blossom finished reading a book, she closed it, put it away, and said, "Well, there could be a logical explanation for these strange crimes. But I would have to agree with Buttercup that they have been breaking out constantly."

"See," said Buttercup. "Even the leader girl's agreein' with me. You'll have to be a brainiac to figure that out." She grinned as she said this. Blossom got angry and said, "Brainiac? Why you!" She was about to hit her own sister, but Buttercup dodged the punch while playfully teasing her.

"I dare you to say that again, Buttercup!" said Blossom, angrily.

"Hee, hee, hee! You're a brainiac!" said Buttercup, playfully. Blossom kept attempting to punch Buttercup, but failed to do so many times. Crystal on the other hand had enough of their quarrel, so she placed a barrier around each sister, except for Bell, Bunny, and Bubbles, who hated arguments. Blossom and Buttercup saw a barrier on both of them and said, "Hey!" Crystal steps in with a smile, and says, "No more arguin' you two." They both made a blank look after she said this. Bubbles giggled at the sight, having already known that Blossom and Buttercup fight with each other all the time.

"The question is, how will we defeat Him and bring peace to this city?" said Nancy.

"Well, there's always the Otto Time Diner," said Bubbles.

"Girl, that's only if he's not causin' trouble," said Sasha. "Besides, Brittany and I had to quit because he figured us out through our disguises."

"That's the same with the De-Ville Marketplace," said Crystal. "Only that was opposite from Sasha and Brittany. He actually fired us after he found out who we were."

"Bummer," said Buttercup.

"Ahem," said Bunny. "Might I make a suggestion?"

"What's up, failed experiment?" said Buttercup.

"Please don't call me that," said Bunny, with a blank look. "As I was saying, maybe we could use some ice against Him. It worked on him before."

"Yeah, but we can't just dump a big ice cube on 'im," said Buttercup.

"No, she has a point," said Crystal. "He seems to hate the cold, so ice should definitely work." Sasha looks at the clock. It was getting close to 9:00 PM.

"Don't look now, but bedtime's about to hit," she said as she read the clock.

"Good point," said Blossom. "Let's talk about this in the morning, okay?" Everyone agreed and went to go to bed. Crystal on the other hand sensed someone's presence outside. She went to take a look outside. There was no one in sight. She shrugged and went back inside. As soon as she got into the house, Shade, who was in disguise of Crystal, was hiding in a nearby bush. She smirked and left at the right moment, hoping that she would do as Him pleases. But first, she needed to frame her latest victim.

To be continued…


End file.
